simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 3/Patch 3
left|link= De 3e patch voor De Sims 3 is uitgegeven op 27 juli 2009. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.3. Officiele opmerkingen Complete lijst met wijzigingen: *Nadat een Sim op het werk promotie heeft gekregen en daardoor nachtdiensten moet draaien, krijgt de Sim alleen een vrije dag als de volgende dienst binnen 8 uur begint. *Als je een Sims met niveau 10 in Tuinieren exporteert en deelt, blijven de speciale vaardigheden behouden. *Verbeteringen aan het Verhaalverloop. Alleenstaande ouders zullen geen baby's meer krijgen. *Huishoudens die door de speler gecreëerd zijn of bestuurd worden zijn nu "beschermd" en zullen niet langer verwijderd worden tijdens het "verhaalverloop". Waarschuwing: Verhaalverloop zal geen Sims meer verwijderen die eerder door spelers bestuurd werden. Gebruikers die te veel Sims in hetzelfde spel besturen kunnen mindere prestaties ondervinden, wanneer de buurt overbevolkt raakt. *Als je tussen meerdere opgeslagen outfits van dezelfde soort wisselt, dan loop je niet meer het risico om opgeslagen outfits te wissen. *Waterlelies hebben nu een subtielere overgang met betrekking tot details, wanneer je met de camera in- en uitzoomt. *Sneltoetsen van het camerageheugen onthouden nu het vloerniveau. *Tijdens sommige situaties zullen de sociale interacties naar behoren automatisch stoppen, waardoor andere Sims niet meer zullen worden gevraagd om mee te doen. *Het proces om aas uit te kiezen is verbeterd. *Sims hoeven niet meer automatisch de badkuip te verlaten om de gemoedstoestand 'In bad blijven tot kalm' te krijgen. *Sims kunnen spoken waarmee je niet kunt spelen niet meer interviewen. *Er is een probleem opgelost waarbij af en toe geluiden uit de verte te horen waren, terwijl de speler gericht was op een Sim in het eigen huis. *De wens 'Alle collega's ontmoeten' wordt niet meer vervuld door van baan te wijzigen. *Speelbare spooktieners en -kinderen worden nu zoals het hoort aan een school toegewezen. *Aangepaste schilderijen kunnen nu boven voorwerpen die tegen de muur aan staan geplaatst worden en genoeg ruimte op de muur over laten. *De interactie 'Roepen' is nu ook beschikbaar bij Sims die zitten. *De drang voor Sims die netjes zijn om vuurkolven op te ruimten is verminderd. *Buren zullen zich niet meer om een inbreker verzamelen om toe te kijken hoe de inbreker niets gestolen heeft. *De openbare kavel 'Meibosvallei' wordt nu goed aangeduid als park. *De OmniPlant-kans zal zich nu vaker voordoen. *Het is eenvoudiger om wensen om een schilderij van een bepaalde waarde te schilderen uit te laten komen. *Het aantal gelezen boeken in het verslag van de schrijfvaardigheid telt nu het aantal uitgelezen boeken, in plaats van het aantal boeken waarin je Sim begonnen is met lezen. *Sims zullen niet langer proberen om laptops te gebruiken als ze als bezoeker niet begroet worden. *De wens 'Vrienden worden met alle collega's' wordt niet langer vervuld door naar een baan te wisselen waarbij je Sim geen collega's heeft. *Er is een probleem opgelost waarbij de verkeerde kleding werd weergegeven op een Sim in het icoontje van het Startprogramma. *Ingrediënten die rijp zijn voor de oogst zullen niet meer verloren gaan tijdens het importeren/exporteren. *De kans om de sportieve vaardigheid te verbeteren zal niet langer meer in beeld verschijnen als de sportieve vaardigheid optimaal is. *Je kunt de wens 'Game spelen met iemand' nu ook vervullen door te 'Tafelvoetballen'. *Sims zullen nu de gemoedstoestand 'Scheiding gadegeslagen' krijgen als ze getrouwde Sims uit elkaar zien gaan. *Vissenvijvers zullen goed bewaard blijven als ze gedeeld worden. *Sims zullen vanaf nu wel in staat zijn om een pad af te leggen waarbij ze over vier of meer trappen heen moeten lopen. *Een speler kan nu de wens 'Audio Lichtgewicht van LoFi Audio verbeteren' wel voltooien. *Een probleem waarbij het spel vastliep als er met een kavel werd gespeeld in de 'Cameramodus' is verholpen. *Sims hebben niet langer meer de zeldzame kans om voor altijd vast te zitten in een sociale interactie. *Het autonome karakter van Sims die niet door de speler bestuurd worden verloopt nu sneller en buren die in de buurt zijn zullen niet meer in de voortuin blijven staan, of stil blijven staan op openbare kavels. *Er is een zeldzaam probleem opgelost waarbij het opbouwicoontje van een niet speelbaar personage tijdens een privébruiloft in beeld verscheen. *De wens 'De vijand van worden' zal niet meer verschijnen. *De wens 'Ontslag nemen' wordt nu ook vervuld als een Sim een nieuwe baan vindt en dus gedwongen is de oude baan op te zeggen. *Trappen kunnen niet meer verwijderd worden terwijl ze in gebruik zijn. *Er is een geval voorkomen waarbij peuters een kavel konden verlaten en vrij rond konden lopen. *Er is een zeldzaam geval opgelost waarbij de knuffelbeer van een peuter voor altijd in de inventaris vast bleef zitten. *De wens 'Kinderstoel schoonmaken' wordt goed vervuld. *De 'SimLeven Bril' wordt niet meer verdubbeld na een verhuizing. *De interactie 'Criminelen overvallen' kan nu weer goed hervat worden nadat er is opgeslagen en geladen terwijl dit bezig is. *Sims zullen niet langer meer de wens krijgen om hun man als vriend te hebben. *Een mogelijke crash tijdens het verwijderen van de koptelefoon tijdens het spelen is gerepareerd. *Relaties worden goed bewaard als een nieuw gecreëerd huishouden wordt samengevoegd met een bestaand huishouden. *De wens 'Met speelgoed spelen' zal vervuld worden als een kind met de knuffelbeer speelt. *Een fout die optrad wanneer een standaard outfit die een Sim droeg verwijderd werd is gerepareerd. *Prijzen van kavels zijn gecorrigeerd in 'Stad bewerken'. De prijzen van bomen en struiken kloppen nu. Verschillende voorwerpen op openbare kavels zorgen er niet langer meer voor dat de waarde van de kavel achteruit gaat. *De interactie 'O jaa!' telt nu als romantische interactie. *De wens 'Meemaken dat kind een genie wordt' zal nu automatisch geannuleerd worden als deze wens niet meer vervuld kan worden. *Bladmuziek kan niet meer gekozen worden uit de boekenplankinteracties. Hierdoor wordt voorkomen dat Sims bepaalde nummers niet meer konden leren. *Een zeldzaam probleem is opgelost, waarbij een tot leven gewekte geest vast kwam te zitten in het wetenschapslab, wanneer een huishouden verdeeld werd. *De wens 'Iets eten in het park' wordt nu wel goed vervuld. *Ouders zullen niet langer meer de wens 'Meemaken dat een Sim gaat trouwen' hebben voor kinderen die al getrouwd zijn. *Sims die kleptomaan zijn kunnen voorwerpen die op dat moment door andere Sims gebruikt worden niet meer terug brengen. *Een zeldzaam probleem is opgelost, waarbij een leeg pictogram in de familie-inventaris verscheen nadat een Sim uit huis was gezet. *Een zeldzaam probleem is opgelost, waarbij een leeg pictogram in de familie-inventaris verscheen nadat een Sim die kleptomaan was iets had gejat. *De optie 'Aangepaste anti-aliasing' van ATI-videodrivers is in strijd met de optie 'Randen zachter' in de game. Deze combinatie veroorzaakt visuele problemen. Er is een opmerking aan de Leesmij toegevoegd, waarbij spelers wordt afgeraden om deze twee opties tegelijkertijd aan te zetten. *Filmpjes uit de game van gemiddelde grootte kunnen nu wel geüpload worden via het Startprogramma. *Er is een probleem opgelost waarbij de 'Relatie verbreken'-wens niet juist vervuld werd. *Er is een probleem opgelost waarbij de game kon crashen als er snel op de eigenschappen van de Sim werd geklikt. *Het lichaam van een peuter wordt niet meer vervormd nadat de peuter 'Televisie kijkt' nadat hij of zij heeft 'Leren praten'. *Sims kunnen nu de 'Charmante introductie' gebruiken op Sims die uitgenodigd zijn op een thuiskavel. *De tuiniervaardigheid zal niet blijven verbeteren nadat de Sim is onderbroken tijdens het kijken naar de tuinierzender. *Kinderen worden niet meer vervormd nadat ze naar een concert hebben gezien. *Het eten van specifiek klaargemaakte gerechten heeft geen invloed meer op het geslacht van een ongeboren baby. *De game zal niet meer blijven hangen als je een huis verlaat met ingrediënten die klaar zijn voor de oogst. *De samenvoegingsvereisten voor bedden en koelkasten worden niet langer meer doorgevoerd op kavels die verlaten zijn. *Er is een probleem opgelost waarbij door specifieke timing voorwerpen niet meer bruikbaar waren, doordat het spel werd opgeslagen terwijl de voorwerpen in de inventaris van een Sim geplaatst werden. *De Sims 3 wordt nu als game aangeduid in de Games Explorer van Windows Vista. *Een geselecteerd voorwerp blijft tijdens Kopen of Bouwen wel vastzitten aan het pijltje, terwijl de speler de camera beweegt met de pijltjestoetsen. *Hekken schermen geen geluiden meer af. *Terrein dat omsloten wordt door muren en een dak, is nu op de juiste manier verlicht. *Plasjes zullen zich nu juist vormen op ongelijk terrein. *Problemen met routes die zich voordeden als er ergens halverwege een voorwerp werd verplaatst zijn opgelost. *Er zijn verschillende grammaticale fouten en fouten in de spelling gecorrigeerd. *Screenshots die verwijderd zijn worden niet meer in het Startprogramma weergegeven. *De interacties 'Samen dansen' en 'Sim lesgeven in vaardigheid...' zullen niet meer verschijnen als dit ongepast is. *Sims die niet bang zijn voor water zullen tijdens het zwemmen niet meer in paniek raken. *De opmerking over de magische kabouter wordt nu in het juiste icoontje weergegeven. *Blootliggende vloertegelranden hebben nu een andere kleur. *Er is een probleem opgelost waarbij aanrechten af en toe zwart werden als er bepaalde voorwerpen werden geselecteerd tijdens Bouwen. *Er is een zeldzaam geval opgelost waarbij het sloopgereedschap in de kaartweergave een blauw gat achter kon laten. *De mogelijkheid om de details van bomen aan te passen wordt nu juist weergegeven als zijnde een actie waarvoor je het spel opnieuw op moet starten. *De kans 'Culinaire spionage' kan nu worden vervuld door 'Buiten eten' te selecteren bij de Bistro. *Door deuren te verversen gaat de voordeurstatus niet langer meer verloren. *Kinderen die opgroeien tot tieners zullen niet meer de wens 'Praten over nieuwe baan' krijgen. *De interactie 'Bekijken' zal niet verdubbeld worden als je voorwerpen op 'Het Bijna Perfecte Bijzettafeltje' zet. *Je kunt nu de pijl omhoog gebruiken als je een huis plaatst uit de bibliotheek. *Er is geen dunne lijn meer zichtbaar op de hoofden van baby's. *Vissen worden niet langer meer verdubbeld in de koelkast als er verhuisd wordt. *Alle dfc-gorilla-berichten (om het installatiehulpprogramma bij te werken) zullen nu in de juiste taal worden weergegeven. *Er is een zeldzaam probleem opgelost waarbij een Sim geteleporteerd kon worden naar een ongeldige locatie, als de game opnieuw werd geladen terwijl er een outfit gewijzigd werd. *Er is een probleem opgelost waarbij platgegooide kavels niet goed verlicht werden op het kaartniveau. *Sims die tegen obstakels aan lopen die recht voor hun neus worden neergezet zullen niet langer meer vast komen te zitten. *Baby's en peuters worden niet meer alleen gelaten als het huishouden gesplitst of samengevoegd wordt tijdens ‘Stad bewerken'. In dat geval zal er een babysitter gebeld worden. *Er is een zeldzaam probleem opgelost waarbij een Sim op de verkeerde kavel bleef na een verhuizing. *In het bericht over de Gitaarvaardigheid op niveau 10 wordt niet meer vermeld dat je nieuwe nummers kunt kopen in de boekhandel. *Er is een zeldzaam probleem opgelost waarbij het voertuig van de maatschappelijk werker achterbleef op een kavel. *De Koreaanse GRB-classificatie is nu beschikbaar en kan gebruikt worden in de Ouderlijke *Toezichtsmogelijkheden onder Windows. *De Sims 3 ondersteunt nu meer dan 2.000 op elkaar volgende opgeslagen spelbestanden. *Aangepaste muziek zal niet langer als willekeurige favoriete muziek worden toegewezen. *Er is een zeldzaam probleem opgelost waarbij 'Accepteren' niet meer beschikbaar was in 'Sim creëren', nadat er iets ongedaan werd gemaakt terwijl een Sim net was geaccepteerd via 'Met genen spelen'. *Kinderen zullen niet meer tegelijkertijd proberen om blokken omver te gooien. *De kinderanimatie is gerepareerd waarbij de verjaardagstaart werd opgeruimd. *Er verschijnen geen vissen meer op droge grond die gewijzigd is in een woonkavel. *Als je een kavel met bronnen met verzamelvoorwerpen platgooit, dan worden die bronnen niet meer vernietigd. *Een familie die alleen uit een enkele peuter bestaat, kan niet meer opgeslagen worden in de bibliotheek. *Als je voorwerpen voor op de kledingkast plaatst, dan kan de kledingkast nog steeds gebruikt worden. *Sims kunnen nog steeds decoratieve voorwerpen bekijken die op de schouw worden geplaatst. *Sims kunnen nu een relatie opbouwen met de interactie 'Lesgeven'. *Er is een kleine fout gecorrigeerd waarbij het mis ging als een spel werd geladen terwijl een kledingkast in gebruik was. *Verkeerde watereffecten in combinatie met een bepaalde gootsteen zijn opgelast. *De gemoedstoestand 'Geniet van werk' wordt nu zoals het hoort verwijderd als de eigenschap 'Workaholic' wordt gewijzigd of verwijderd. *Als je de 'SimLeven Bril' koopt, vervul je de wens 'Videogame kopen'. *Je kunt nu de installatie van een aantal downloadbare voorwerpen annuleren. *De 'VerzamelHulp' wordt nu juist weergegeven als deze wordt opgepakt in 'Kopen'. *Er worden een aantal problemen opgelost waarbij sommige voorwerpen worden geclassificeerd als de verkeerde soort in het Startprogramma. *De speler kan geen grafsteen meer verwijderen die gebruikt wordt door een spook. *Een zeldzaam routeprobleem is opgelost, dat zich voor kon doen als er een route werd gecreëerd naar een ingesloten voorwerp op een vloer die niet actief was. *Televisies vertonen geen beelden meer nadat ze verbrand of kapot zijn. *Onder bepaalde omstandigheden zullen Sims nu slimmere locaties kiezen om een kavel te betreden. *In de melding van de kans 'Amateurspelen' staan nu tijden vermeld. *Sims kunnen niet meer met Magere Hein een 'Kindje proberen te maken'. *Er is een zeldzaam probleem opgelost waarbij een Sim kon beginnen te schilderen, zonder dat er een doek zichtbaar was. *Er is een zeldzaam probleem opgelost waarbij de politieauto achtergelaten kon worden voor het politiebureau. *De interactie 'Saboteren' is nu beschikbaar onder meerdere omstandigheden. *Eigendomsakten zullen nu opgestapeld worden in de inventaris en de interactie 'Allemaal ophalen' kan op alle eigendomsakten tegelijk gebruikt worden. *De download van Riverview geeft nu de juiste omvang van de complete duur van de download aan. *De animaties van kinderen die proberen te koken zijn gerepareerd. *Er is een fout gecorrigeerd die optrad wanneer het Gemoedstoestandbeheer uit de inventaris van een Sim werd verwijderd terwijl de Sim deze net aan het gebruiken was. *De wens om een voorwerp te verbeteren filtert nu poorten weg, zoals het hoort. *Verschillende kant en klare Sims die gedownload zijn via de Uitwisseling worden nu in de juiste leeftijdscategorie gesorteerd. *Gebouwen zullen de juiste lampen behouden wanneer er 's avonds in- en uitgezoomd wordt. *Er is een hele langzame geheugenlek gerepareerd, die door de interactie 'Bemesten' in gang werd gezet. *Toegevoegde ondersteuning voor de NVIDIA Ion. *Daken zijn nu zichtbaar voor de mindere Intel-videokaarten. *Er is een gedupliceerde hoedenstijl voor oudere vrouwen vervangen. *De speelsnelheid is niet meer van invloed op de snelheid waarop geluiden worden afgespeeld. *Voertuigen van niet speelbare personages worden niet langer meer uit de inventaris gewist. *Er is ondersteuning voor de NVIDIA GeForce GTS 250 toegevoegd. *Alleen voor Mac:Aangepast materiaal, Screenshots of Filmpjes die toegevoegd worden aan Documenten/Gebruiker/Electronic Arts/De Sims 3/... terwijl de game draait, zullen nu weergegeven worden in het Startprogramma. *Alleen voor Mac: De Mac-versie van De Sims 3 ondersteunt Shader Model 3.0 graphics-onderdelen. (Uitgezonderd de NVIDIA GeForce 7300GT- en 7600GT-kaarten) *Alleen voor Mac: De Sim-shader voor hoge belichtingskwaliteit is ingeschakeld in 'Sim creëren'. *Alleen voor Mac: Er is een nieuw waarschuwingsbericht toegevoegd voor het geval je probeert om een gedownloade wereld (Riverview) probeert te verwijderen, waardoor opgeslagen spelbestanden verloren kunnen gaan. *Alleen voor Mac: Ondersteuning voor dieptetextuur (schaduw) is ingeschakeld op alle ondersteunde videokaarten. *Alleen voor Mac: De gebruikersinterface wordt niet meer onjuist weergegeven in weerspiegelingen in de game. Installeren Voordat je een Update voor De Sims 3, een Uitbreidingspakket of een Accessoirespakket gaat downloaden, is het slim om eerst de volgende checklist door te nemen. Zo kun je er voor zorgen dat je game soepel blijft draaien. Breng als je vragen hebt over onderstaande stappen een bezoekje aan het forum voor Technische Ondersteuning van de officiële De Sims 3 Community. Via de volgende link kom je op dit forum terecht. Stap 1: Aangepast materiaal uitschakelen Onder aangepast materiaal verstaan we al het De Sims-materiaal dat niet afkomstig is uit een officiële update voor De Sims 3, De Sims 3 Store, een Uitbreidingspakket of een Accessoirespakket. Aangepast materiaal wordt gecreëerd door externe partijen die niet onder toezicht staan van Electronic Arts of het Team van Ontwikkelaars van De Sims 3. Het kan gebeuren dat dit materiaal niet werkt met nieuwe updates. Door aangepast materiaal kan de game onvoorspelbaar reageren, of niet naar behoren functioneren. Om het aangepaste materiaal uit te schakelen, moet je de stappen die je genomen hebt om dit materiaal te installeren ongedaan maken, tot je game zich weer in een onaangepaste staat bevindt. Verplaats het materiaal als je het in een Sims 3 directorymap hebt geplaatst naar een nieuwe map, die zich niet in de bestandendirectory van De Sims 3 bevindt. Je De Sims 3 bestandendirectory vind je door de paden hieronder te volgen: *Windows bestandendirectory: C:\Documenten en instellingen\GEBRUIKER\Mijn documenten\Electronic Arts\De Sims 3 *Mac bestandendirectory: Gebruiker/Documenten/Electronic Arts/De Sims 3 Na het installeren van de officiële update, kun je het aangepaste materiaal weer instellen. Mochten er hierdoor problemen ontstaan, dan kun je het materiaal het beste uitschakelen tot de externe partij het materiaal bijgewerkt heeft, zodat het weer gebruikt kan worden in combinatie met de officiële Updates, Uitbreidingspakketten of Accessoirespakketten. Stap 2: Een back-up maken van opgeslagen games Het is altijd een goede voorzorgsmaatregel om een back-up te maken van je opgeslagen spelgegevens, voor je een nieuw Uitbreidingspakket, Update of Accessoirespakket gaat installeren. Dit doe je door de “.sims3”-mappen naar je Bureaublad of een andere directory met bestanden te kopiëren. Je vindt deze mappen in de map met opgeslagen spelbestanden. Je map met opgeslagen spelbestanden van De Sims 3 vind je door de paden hieronder te volgen: *Windows bestandendirectory: C:\Documenten en instellingen\GEBRUIKER\Mijn documenten\Electronic Arts\De Sims 3\Opgeslagen spellen *Mac bestandendirectory: Gebruiker/Documenten/Electronic Arts/De Sims 3/Opgeslagen spellen Nadat de Update geïnstalleerd is, kun je de game laten draaien om te kijken of je opgeslagen spellen nog steeds naar behoren functioneren. Stap 3: De update volledig uitvoeren Updates kunnen soms behoorlijk omvangrijk zijn. Hierdoor kan het downloaden en installeren een tijdje duren. Door de update te annuleren voor deze volledig is uitgevoerd, kunnen er onverwachte problemen optreden. Om deze reden is het altijd het beste om af te wachten tot de update volledig is uitgevoerd. Sluit het Startprogramma niet af tot je bevestigd hebt dat de update volledig geïnstalleerd is, anders wordt de update geannuleerd. Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 3